The New House and I'm Not Hermione Granger?
by LovelyLittleCherry
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean crossover yo. Hahaha! Yeah um DracoxHermione too.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling now I can't possibly own Draco...**

**Summary: There is a new house in Hogwarts. Hermione is the first to get in but.. SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT THIS NEW HOUSE HAS TO OFFER! As she struggles along with Ginny to live up to their house expectations, they change as well. But.. there's something else. Hermione finds out she is not Hermione Granger, she is Seline Sparrow. Jack Sparrow's daughter. How will she keep up with this new house and new found family? Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter crossover yo.**

* * *

**The New House and.. I'm Not Hermione Granger? Strange..**

**By Boozy ol' May-May**

_Seline Sparrow huh? Wow, S.S. Haha an S.S on a Pirate ship. Haha, that's funny. Laugh you idiots! Hmph fine. _

_Okay, so you just wanna hear the story of how I figured out I'm Seline Sparrow? Okay then, my parents got my real parents._

_Hah, talk about looking for yourself. Stupid psycology. _

_Oh yeah, by the way! I'm not a muggle! I'm a pureblood! Seven years of teasing for nothing!_

_Also, I have an older brother name Strike. Hah, my mom told me it was a jerk at first but my father was all like strike! When my mom pushed him out._

_Then they both thought it was a good idea and boom! Strike Sparrow. _

_Hey look, two S.S' on a Pirate ship. Hahaha... aw man, I got to pee._

_Oh by the way.. for the second time in a row, I'm in a new House! Yep, the first.. well second step towards my true self._

_It's the house called Seeräuber Haus. It's German I think.. eh whatever. All I know is that I'm in it. Well, me and Ginny. Along with new people. _

_AND STRIKE IS IN SLYTHERIN! How awful could that be?! Oh oh, and this is hilarious! He knows Draco and Blaise! Guess what?! They're like best buddies and all. Woopdedoo.. so yeah. Let's begin the story with Hermione Granger._

* * *

Hermione Granger

Soo... school again. YAY! I can't wait to see Harry, Ron..

_Yeah.. I'm guessing I was kinda perky before huh? Wow. Gotta change that._

Okay. So, time to get out of this--

"Hermione!" my mum called me.

_Oh! This is the good part! I gotta get popcorn! Let's pause for a minute._

**_Visuals: Hermione is frozen and Seline gets down while Strike gives her a nuggy. She pushes him off and she goes into the kitchen making herself popcorn. Strike comes in and asks her what's going on and what's the occasion. She shrugged and tells him that she's watching her life story. He smirks and asks her if she needs tissue. She growls and tells him to bug off. Then Jack comes in watching the two quarrel while taking the already cooked popcorn. He mutters a thanks, love and goes on. Seline doesn't even notice and pushes the play button by accident letting us go on and the popcorn never to be eaten.. well by Seline at least._**

Hermione runs downstairs to see her mom and dad tearing a bit.

"I.. I think it's time you know the truth."

"The truth?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch.

"You are adopted." her mother sighed before bursting out crying.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"You will have to pack up your stuff right now, young lady. Your parent's limo is waiting for you outside." her "father" said trying to be strong.

"But.. can you atleast explain to me why you haven't told me this before?" Hermione, or... maybe not Hermione asked.

"Because, they needed to keep you away from the Dark Lord. Your father stupidly, well no offense, took something precious from Vold... um the Dark Lord. So your mother sent you off here."

Hermione... ugh not Hermione asked shocked, "Then, why are they still alive if the Dark Lord came after them?"

Her "parents" shrugged, "That we can't answer."

Not Hermione sighed and nodded, "Alright." she began running up to her room.

"Um, Hermione.." her "parent's" interupted her.

"Yes?"

"It was great being your parents.." the lady choked and began sobbing again.

Not Hermione nodded and continued upstairs.

Behind those doors Not Hermione began packing fighting back tears. Why didn't her parent's want her? Obviously the story her "parents" told her wasn't true. It was ilogical.

She packed her stuff and her "parents" accompanied her outside and her "mother" sobbed hugging her.

"I'll miss you so much darling." she cried.

Not Hermione smiled and hugged her back, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

Her "mother" nodded and stepped back, "We will... don't you worry now."

Her "father" laughed a bit, "Watch out for your father, he's a funny man you know."

Not Hermione smiled and went in. She saw her "parents" wave at her and the car finally moved on.

Not Hermione sighed and looked around in the car, it was fancy. Louis Vutton seats and all.

"Welcome Miss Seline." a man smiled at her.

"Seline, sir?" Not Hermione asked.

"Yes ma'am. Your name is Miss Seline Sparrow. Excluding the Miss ofcourse.." he chuckled.

"Seline" smiled while laughing softly.

"The beauty of your mother.." he smiled at her. He didn't look quiet old, maybe around his fifties or something.

Seline blushed as they pulled in, however the man stopped her from going out.

"You'll have to be cautious of the things ye will see in the Sparrow Manor." he said simply before letting her out.

'Sparrow? Is that my last name?' she thought as she walked into the manor.

She looked around and gasped, it was beautiful. Chandeliers, marble floors, by God it looked like a castle!

"Well well, who is this young woman you've brought to me Master Gibbs?" a handsome man walked towards the dumbfounded Seline and kissed her hand.

Seline blushed inwardly, he was handsome. Black hair, dark eyes and...

"Darling!" a woman ran towards Seline and hugged her.

"Oh darling, you have no idea how much I've missed you." she sobbed, "Our dear friends have taken care of you well have they not?" she looked into Seline's eyes.

Seline nodded, "Yes. Are you my mother?" she asked.

The woman nodded and pulled the man off Seline's hand, "This is your father, Jack Sparrow."

Seline gasped, "The pirate?"

Jack nodded, "The Captain Jack Sparrow." he smiled victoriously.

"Where is Strike?" the woman stomped her foot.

"He's out with his friends Miss Elizabeth." a maid shook her head.

"Strike?" Seline asked out loud.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. Strike is, your older bro--"

"Older brother." a deep voice chuckled coming into the manor.

'Wow.. he's... oh God! Incestry, get out of my head get out of my--'

"This is Seline huh? She's prettier than what I thought she ought to be." Strike smirked his dark eyes glistening with whatever silliness inside it.

Seline pouted, "Didn't expect me to be ugly."

Elizabeth laughed, "Come Jack. Let's get to the kitchen. Strike, you show Seline around."

Jack whined, "But love--"

"No but's." Elizabeth turned his around and pushed him away.

"Alright. So my sister, let's give you the tour de resistance." Strike put an arm around her and the two were off.

Two hours later..

Seline was tired and they were finally at their rooms.

"This is my room. You can not go in there but since it's your first time. You can LOOK in it."

Seline rolled her eyes as he opened the door.

"Hey Strike! I.. Granger?!" Malfoy and Zabini growled standing up.

"Malfoy?! Zabini?! Strike how do you--"

Strike sweatdropped and picked Seline up and slung her over his shoulder, "Off we go.."

She pounded on his back, "Let go of me! Strike don't make me tell mom! STRIKE!" she yelled as he brought her to his room.

Elizabeth and Jack just laughed as the two got along more..

* * *

Yeah, hate it? Too bad. Just review dammit. I'm not in the mood right now, midterms suck ass. So yeah whatever. If you like it? YAY!


	2. Ginny Hi! Why are you here!

**Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling now I can't possibly own Draco...**

* * *

**Summary: There is a new house in Hogwarts. Hermione is the first to get in but.. SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT THIS NEW HOUSE HAS TO OFFER! As she struggles along with Ginny to live up to their house expectations, they change as well. But.. there's something else. Hermione finds out she is not Hermione Granger, she is Seline Sparrow. Jack Sparrow's daughter. How will she keep up with this new house and new found family? Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter crossover yo.**

**The New House and.. I'm Not Hermione Granger? Strange..**

**By Boozy ol' May-May**

_Oh Bugger.._

"Sit down and explain." he ordered putting her down on her bed.

"Explain what? Oh yeah, my brother's friends with the worse idiots ever! I mean how do you get involved with people like them?" Seline hid under her covers.

"Well, we've been friends since we were kids Seline. Can't expect me to leave them now just for you.." he sat next to her.

She turned to him and peeked an eye out for him, "Why not?" she asked cutely.

He laughed, "Because my dear, water is clearer than blood." he stood and left.

She sighed, "I thought blood was thicker than water."

"Hey! Um, who are you? And what are you doing in _MY_ room?" a blond came into the room, haha, cake face yo, "Strikey!"

Seline cringed at the word, "Merlin's balls, STRIKE!" she roared pushing the stupidity out of her way and knocked down Strike's door.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Malfoy growled and she sneered.

"Well I'm sorry but a stray wandered into my room!" she grabbed the blond and pushed her in Strike's room.

"Claire! I told you we were over!" he yelled and Claire clung to him.

"No! I love you.."

Seline snorted in disbelief, "In american, it means I'm in love with your money." she smirked.

"Shut up!" Claire growled and Seline sneered and aimed her wand at Claire's chest.

"What was that?" she snarled and Claire began crying.

"Strikey, I love you.." Claire kissed him and.. he kissed back.

Then there was a poof!

_Poof.._

Err... man we're slow..

There was a red head girl that looked around, "I thought I told you to get me to Hermione!" she growled.

_Oh Strikey.._

"Oh ewww... this must've gotten me in a porno." Ginny snorted, "I'll kill you Ron."

"Ginny?" Seline looked straight at her.

"Oh hey! This did get me to... wait a second, something's wrong. Your father's not hogging the t.v and your mother's not in the kitchen. What's happened here and why did you not tell me?" Ginny growled.

"Uh heh. Long story." Seline grabbed Ginny's hand, "We need to talk."

"Damn straight." Seline could feel the venom in her words.

Seline lead her to her room and locked it.

"Alright before you start... HEY!" Seline yelled as Ginny lunged at her.

"EXPLAIN!" she roared.

Seline nodded and sat Ginny down, "Alright so... I'm adopted! Well.. was adopted.. well you know how it was savvy?"

Ginny just looked confused.

"It means like I was adopted and now this is my real parent's house."

"Okay.. well.. who are you now?" Ginny asked sitting down.

Seline sat up, "My name's Seline Sparrow.."

Ginny looked surprised, "Daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Runaway Princess Elizabeth Swann?"

Seline nodded, "So--"

"AND.YOU.DID.NOT.TELL.ME?!"

Seline jumped back, "I just knew today!"

Ginny stood up, "That's not an excuse!"

Seline backed away, "Fine! What do you want?" she asked.

Ginny smirked, "Tomorrow. Shopping in London."

"O.. Okay.."

"Great! Now about me sleeping over.." Ginny smirked and Seline groaned.

"Honey! It's alright if your friend stays! She's welcome to stay in the room next to you." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter who died right there.

"See you tomorrow.. _Seline_.." Ginny smirked entering her room and closing it.

Seline just groaned and entered her room to find..

"Malfoy?" she coughed out.

"Yes Strike's sister.." he smirked at her.

"Why are you here?" she snarled.

"Tch, Strike sent me here and Zabini in--"

"AHHH!" Ginny's screech was heard.

"Nevermind.." he sighed.

"How come you can't stay in the--"

"Your father's friends are in there.." Malfoy shuddered.

"Answers my question.." Seline muttered.

"SELINE.SPARROW.GET.ME.OUT.OF--"

"DRACO HELP ME! GLORY BE TO GOD HELP ME!" Blaise's voice rang.

"No no no.." Seline dropped to her knees and covered her ears, "No no no.."

Draco sighed, "We don't want you here. Shut up." he banged.

"We?!" Seline growled at him but he covered her mouth.

"Shut up for once mudblood." he growled sexily in her ear.

"Hmph, no." she pouted.

He blew into her ear, "Forgot what happened last year? In the library.. late at night. No one around and.."

"Okay I thought we supposed to forget that!" she blushed while covering her face.

"Well now that you're not Hermione Granger and not a mudblood..." he grabbed her waist, "The rules changed." he smirked.

AND BOOM!

Haha just jokeeng.

"That's rich!" she burst out laughing but he shook her out of it.

"I'm serious... umm.. damn what do I call you now?" he grumbled.

She traced his lips, "How about my name?" she laughed.

He smirked, "You won't win me over," he spoke in her ear, "_Seline.._" the name just rolled off his tongue.

She'll just die if he didn't call her that.

BAM!

"Mmm... oh Strikey yes mmm.."

The two's eyes widened and Seline fainted.

"GET OUT! We got this room.." Draco muttered under his breath kicking Strike and his bitch out.

Draco smirked, "So weak.."

Seline popped back to life, "Excusé moi?"

Draco looked shocked, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Chyeah right." she mumbled going into bed and covering herself.

_Get the hell out!_

_NO!_

_Shut up! You listen to me wench!_

_Make me bastard!_

"Ohhh.." Seline groaned and Draco came with his arms around her.

"This feel familiar?" he whispered in her ear.

"You've probably mistaken me for Parkinson."she muttered.

"I haven't done this with her yet."

"My ass.."

He growled and made her face him, "Look Seline, you are the only person I've done this yet. Feel special." he pouted.

She snorted, "Feel special? Tch, let's see how you feel when you're carrying my bags tomorrow." she smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing.." she sang snuggling closer to him.

'Nothing my ass..' he muttered.

-XOXO-


	3. The Ride 2 London!

**Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling now I can't possibly own Draco...**

**Summary: There is a new house in Hogwarts. Hermione is the first to get in but.. SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT THIS NEW HOUSE HAS TO OFFER! As she struggles along with Ginny to live up to their house expectations, they change as well. But.. there's something else. Hermione finds out she is not Hermione Granger, she is Seline Sparrow. Jack Sparrow's daughter. How will she keep up with this new house and new found family? Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter crossover yo.**

**

* * *

**

**The New House and.. I'm Not Hermione Granger? Strange..**

**By Boozy ol' May-May**

_SELINE!_

"No no no.." Seline buried her head in her pillow.

_SELINE!!!!_

"Not now.. too early.." she grumbled.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ALRIGHT! God damn it..." she stood up to see Ginny in a shirt that says 'London's Lady' in big red letters on it. She was wearing blue jeans with the London flag on it. She wore a blue and white belt and wore red converses.

"Ginny? What are you doing up? It's..." Seline looked over to her clock. "ELEVEN FIFTEEN?!" she screeched.

"We leave at One." Ginny smirked as she left.

Seline rushed to her shower then changed to a red off the shoulder shirt with white khakis and light blue slip on shoes with cute little black skulls on them. She tied up her hair and put on her Dolce and Gabbana shades and went down.

She looked over to the clock, '12:13! Alright..' and went down to eat brunch. Yes, she was late so... it's in the afternoon so it's brunch. If it's wrong please someone let me know

SHe went down to see Draco and Blaise dressed as well.

"And you two are dressed why?" she asked sitting down.

"I thought she said we could go." Blaise looked at Draco.

"Well Seline if you'd let me explain--"

"Explain." Seline crossed her legs biting into her waffle.

"Hmph. If you'd remember last night.."

This had Ginny coughing and looking at Seline, "Oh no you didn't.." she snorted. It's like one of those snorts that you have before laughing histerically.

"No I didn't!" Seline blushed eating faster.

"Yes you did!" Ginny burst out laughing.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Oh be quiet Ginny.."

"No you be quiet Seline Sparrow. I know what happened last year, don't underestimate my intelligence now." Ginny smirked.

"No you don't." Seline began panicking.

"Oh yes I do. And I'm going to tell everyone if you don't admit what you did last night."

Seline bit her lip, 'Damn.' she thought.

"Fine! I slept with him okay?!" Seline admitted and Blaise was laughing.

"You traitor!" Draco blushed.

"Who me or Blaise?" Seline asked innocently.

"Argg BOTH!" he yelled.

"Well pray tell Miss Ginevra and Sir Zabini. What have you done last night?" Seline smirked walking around Ginny, "I supposed you weren't playing Dora the Explorer and Blaise was the map.."

Draco burst out laughing and Blaise hid his face.

"We didn't do anything!" Ginny growled.

"Well then," Seline said walking over to Blaise, "I suppose Blaise's face is irritated and is puffing with shame but... he's embarassed. Could it be that you, Ginny, are lying?" she smirked back at Ginny who was blushing.

"Ofcourse I'm not! I hate Zabini to hell!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh you do? Then let me tell everyone that when we go back to school." Seline grinned.

Ginny panicked, "Ah whatever!" she pouted leaving the room.

"Tch, hmph! Whatever for me too!" Seline pouted leaving the opposite way.

"So what happened?" Draco smirked.

"I sooooo got laid last night. Turns out Weaselette was a virgin.. aww.." Blaise smirked.

"Really--"

"STRIKE!" Seline roared and Strike bursted through the kitchen to where Seline was.

"I can explain!" he yelled desperately.

"No! You need to learn the words, 'I'm sorry but I don't like you anymore as I have and can you please get the hell out of my life?!' GOD YOU ARE SO DENSE!" she yelled.

"But what about the sex?!"

"...EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she stomped into the kitchen, "Tell me when you're not a pervert Merlin!"

"I swear guys are so stupid." she muttered eating her bagel.

"Seline--"

"They think all we are is walking sex--" she growled drinking some milk.

"Seline--"

"Ugh! They're just too stupid!" she yelled.

"SELINE!" Draco yelled.

"What Draco?" she growled.

"I'm hungry.." he whined.

"So?" she looked at him.

"So get me some food." he ordered.

"Ugh, you get it. I'm rich now Draco, I don't have to do your bidding." she snorted walking away as Blaise burst out laughing.

"Limo's here!" Elizabeth yelled and they ran outside.

"Bye mom!" Seline waved and got in.

Draco and Seline's compartment..

"You know i'm still hungry.." Draco pouted.

"Ahh shove it." Seline snarled.

"Shove what? I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOVE INTO MY MOUTH!" Draco yelled at her.

"God!" she kissed him and broke away.

"What was that?" Draco smirked at her.

"You needed something shoved into your... I fell right into didn't I?" Seline groaned.

"Score One Draco.." he whispered into her ear and she pouted.

Ginny and Blaise's compartment..

"Sooo.. when you going to dump him?" Blaise smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny crossed her legs.

"You know? Potty?" Blaise looked out the window.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean that I'll break up with him for you.." she growled.

"Oh really?" he scooted closer to her.

"Ofcourse!" she yelled.

"Hmm... why don't we see about that?" he fingered the strap of her shirt.

"Ugh. You'd do it anywhere would you?" she smacked his hand away.

"Only with you love.." he went in and kissed her.

LoNdOn YaY!

"Alright!" Seline got out and stretched.

"Hey where' Blaise and Weaselette?" Draco looked around.

"Umm..." Ginny and Blaise came out rather disheveled.

"Let's go shall we?" Ginny grabbed Seline's arm and began walking.

"Ginny what's--"

"Merlin, please don't ask." Ginny replied with a huge sigh.

"Whoa Blaise. Sperms can't find a home huh?" Draco grinned.

Blaise blushed, "Shut up Draco."

* * *

O.o something happened. LOL reviews please!


End file.
